


Mouthful

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Prorok, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: well…there certainly were some ways to shut up Morvok





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, Morvok needs more love and my friend got me into this pairing with them, she knows who she is -w-.
> 
> I surprisingly enjoyed writing these two on my tumblr sinfultrails and expect more in the future ^^
> 
> Any questions for requests drop me an ask or IM
> 
> Enjoy!

Prorok gave a deep, rumbling growl as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he pressed a button on his console to reroute calls to Thace should anyone attempt to contact him.

“Glk…..mmllmmph…..” 

He had other matters to attend to after all. 

Prorok looked down and calmly rested his cheek on his hand, eyes narrowed a bit as he quirks a brow down at the smalle Galra Commander. He hummed quietly and reached down slowly to stroke between the tiny ears….before he gripped his head firmly with a soft grunt as he made a slurping sound around Prorok’s cock.

“Ungh….mmmm….” he purred a bit at the silky wet warmth at that mouth, “Quiznak you’re mouth is amazing….” 

He honestly never expected to be in such a position with Morvok. The short Galra was loud mouthed, sniveling and cowardly….but there was a certain appeal to him. He has a silvertongued charm to him that few could break away from.  
A soft noise escaped the short Galra, as he looked up with glazed eyes as he moved his head down further. He whined a little as the tip of the thick cock he was servicing hit the back of his throat. 

He pulled his head back until just the tip was held between his lips. He looked up at his superior, swirling his tongue around it with a moan.

“Can you take anymore into your mouth, you little cockslut?” Prorok purred out as he lightly rubbed over those thin ears, smirking.

Morvok groaned a bit, as shiver running through him as he slowly palmed at himself through his suit. He breathed through his nose and slowly took more of him down his throat when he took him back into his mouth. 

Oh stars he just wanted to rip open his armor and take this nice big cock into his wet needy slit…..

“I can see you playing with yourself,” Prorok hissed and lowered his ears, raising a brow at him, “Do you like having a nice cock in your mouth? Hmmm?”

“Mmmgghh…..hlk….!” He closed his eyes and rubbed harder at himself, feeling his own clit through the slick soaked fabric, “Mmmm…mmmm….”

He yelled around the cock when Prorok gripped his head firmly and slowly started to thrust into his mouth. The larger commander groaned as he felt Morvok moaning around him, the soft vibrations drawing him closer to orgasm.

“Nnnngh….oooooh quiznak….nnngh…..I wonder….if your slit is as nice as this mouth of yours hmm? It’s so nice and warm….and I love how you suck me off with it…” he smirked at the soft, needy whimpers his words caused, “You almost look cuter with a cock down your throat.”

Morvok breathed shakily, blushing hard at his words as he felt the other thrusting harder. He breathed through his nose as tears of pleasure drip down his face as his throat was thoroughly filled and fucked into.

“Quiznak…..” Prorok grunted.

“Mmmmmmgh….?”

The older commander started to breathe heavily, as his thrusts became rougher as he drew closer and closer and…..!  
The short Galra choked and jerked as his mouth and throat are suddenly pooling with cum. It dribbled out the sides of his mouth and down his chin. 

The cock slid out of Morvok’s mouth with a popping sound as he took in a deep ragged breath and slumped forwards shaking a little. Prorok was completely still a moment breathing heavily himself. 

He loosened his grip and petted Morvok’s head as his lover wipes the cum off his face with a soft mewl….

The small commander sighed and turned to try and leave….

He gasped when Prorok suddenly picked him up and pulled him to wrap his legs around his neck. He would have spoken up but his jaw ached from the rough treatment.

“A-ah….!?”

“If you thought you were the only one good with his mouth you have another thing coming….” Prorok purred up at him.

_Besides…it would be rude to let you go unfinished~_


End file.
